Tenho Todo o Tempo do Mundo
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: 31 de Dezembro, 2006. O fim está cada vez mais perto, mas tens todo o tempo do mundo para ele...


**Tenho Todo o Tempo do Mundo**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a Chris Carter, à 1013 Productions e à Fox Network. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos. Quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências. _

**Spoilers: **_nona temporada_

**N/A: **_a minha última fanfiction de 2006. Post-series, assenta as "bases principais" na nona e última temporada da série, mas não resisti a mudar certas situações. _

_Com ela um desejo simples e sincero: que o novo ano vos traga tudo de bom e o melhor que se pode querer a todos vós. E, claro, que daqui a um ano aqui estejamos todos juntos outra vez (Belinha pensa que raio andou ela a fazer para falar desta maneira). Assim, um excelente 2007! _

_BelinhaZpears :)

* * *

_

Domingo, 31 de Dezembro, 2006

- Vá lá, Will, salta daí. Vamos para casa!

Fox Mulder segurou a mão do filho de cinco anos e ajudou-o a descer do muro onde seguia. Quando caminhava com o pai, William gostava sempre de se encontrar a um nível superior. Gostava sempre de dizer que, por vezes, conseguia ser mais alto que o maior homem que conhecia!

As ruas pareciam cada vez mais agitadas com o cair da noite, que os aproximava mais do novo ano. Poderia ser apenas um simples dia, uma simples noite, apenas com um pouco mais de festa e alegria que todas as outras. Mas não para eles. Na verdade, para esta família qualquer dia era já uma vitória conseguida. Cada dia era mais como um milagre de vida.

- Não podemos ficar nem mais um bocadinho, papá? – perguntou o pequeno assim que voltou a colocar os pés no chão.

- A mamã está à nossa espera e temos de a ajudar a fazer o jantar! Esta noite vai ser muito especial!

William torceu o nariz, parecendo pouco satisfeito com alguma coisa.

- Gostava que a avó aqui estivesse connosco hoje. Vou ter saudades dela!

- Eu também, Will! Mas desta vez não me parece que a avó esteja disponível para nos visitar. Desculpa…

Por muito que lhe custasse, Fox não gostava de contar toda a verdade a William. Era ainda tão pequeno! Para quê saber de tudo já? Não precisava saber que se encontrava na Europa porque do outro lado do oceano os pais eram procurados por todas as entidades governamentais. Que os pais seriam presos, ou até mortos, se fossem encontrados. Não precisava saber aquilo que era, as condições em que nascera. Não precisava saber qual o seu papel no futuro que se avizinhava.

Fora essa a razão que quase os separara eternamente há quatro anos atrás. Mais um segredo que podia permanecer escondido. O perigo que William correra devido à sua natureza especial. As condições que quase conduziram Scully ao desespero, fazendo-a pensar em desistir do próprio filho pela sua segurança. Porém, no último momento, entendera que, por muito que a quisessem assustar, não haveria sítio algum que pudesse ser mais seguro que o seu lar, perto de si e dos seus.

- Papá – chamou William à atenção, com a sua voz inocente. – é verdade que o mundo vai acabar?

Fox sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha. Não gostava de discutir tamanhos assuntos com o filho.

- Onde é que ouviste uma coisa dessas?

- Um senhor que passou na rua. Disse que tinha muito a fazer antes de o mundo acabar e que estava sem tempo para isso…

- Will, as pessoas dizem muitas coisas! – suspirou Fox, parecendo mais calmo que há segundos atrás. – Quando chegámos ao ano 2000, havia quem dissesse que era o fim do mundo. E agora, olha para nós: sete anos depois, aqui continuamos, preparados para prosseguir em frente!

- Mas vai acabar um dia?

Durante alguns segundos, ele só conseguiu pensar. Pensar nas palavras que ouvira anos atrás e que ainda o assombravam todos os dias, em todos os momentos. Que cada dia que passava era um dia mais perto do final programado. A humanidade seria extinta num simples piscar de olhos e _ele _podia salvá-la. O seu menino podia ser a chave para a salvação da espécie humana.

Seria preciso atormentar eternamente a sua mente de criança com tais problemas?

- Talvez um dia. Mas já nem tu nem eu aqui estaremos para assistir!

Chegaram a casa, um pequeno apartamento num bairro tranquilo e calmo nos arredores da grande cidade. O seu próprio mundo, onde ninguém os encontrara ou sequer chateara até ao momento. William ultrapassou o pai e correu para a cozinha, com o saco das compras nas mãos.

- Mamã, estamos em casa, mamã!

Dana surgiu à porta da divisão, limpando as mãos a um pano de cozinha que imediatamente largou para receber o filho nos braços.

- Cuidado aí, grandalhão! Trouxeram tudo o que pedi? Demoraram tanto tempo a chegar que se devem ter esquecido de metade das compras!

- Obrigada pela parte que nos toca!

Ela riu-se e avançou até junto do marido, depositando-lhe um rápido mas doce beijo nos lábios. De seguida, pegou nos sacos e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, com Fox atrás de si para a ajudar. William seguiu os pais com a sua excitação habitual, correndo em torno das pernas da mãe.

- Que vamos fazer, mamã, que vamos fazer?

- Bem, na verdade, antes de mais, tenho para vos dizer que houve uma mudança de planos! – Dana sorriu perante os olhares curiosos do marido e do filho. – A avó Maggie telefonou… afinal consegue arranjar maneira de vir cá a casa. Chega amanhã de manhã, ainda antes de almoço!

O pequeno adorou a notícia, começando a saltar de entusiasmo e a bater palmas.

- Vês, afinal, tudo acabou em bem! – exclamou Fox, que se divertia com a reacção. – É verdade, já contaste à mamã o mesmo que me contaste a mim ainda há pouco?

Dana olhou para William, que parecia envergonhado com a situação, e depois para Fox, que esperava pela resposta. Por fim, o menino abraçou-se à cintura da mãe e deixou que um sorriso rasgasse a sua face.

- Já escolhi os nomes para o bebé! – disse num tom carinhoso. – James se tiver um maninho, Katie se tiver uma maninha. E não me importo de lhe emprestar os meus brinquedos e o meu quarto, mesmo que chore muito!

- Que simpático da tua parte, Will! – a ruiva colocou uma mão sobre a barriga proeminente e acariciou com a outra a cabeça do pequeno. – Tenho a certeza que o bebé James ou a bebé Katie está muito contente por ouvir isso!

William encostou o ouvido ao ventre da mãe, talvez para comprovar a dita satisfação do irmão ou irmã. Fora uma decisão de toda a família guardar as surpresas para o parto, momento agendado para dentro de três meses. Um presente inesperado mas muito bem aceite por todos, até mesmo por William, habituado a ter o amor dos pais só para si. Sabia que agora teria de aprender a partilhá-lo com o novo membro da família. Mas, acima de tudo, sabia que algo nunca mudaria: seria eternamente o pequeno milagre de Dana e Fox.

- E agora, queres ajudar-me a fazer um bolo para amanhã? – Dana virou-se para o marido e piscou-lhe o olho. – O papá acaba o jantar!

- Mamã, esqueceste-te que o papá não sabe cozinhar?

Fox revirou os olhos, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso. Mirou o quadro onde se encontrava inserido: a sua casa, o carinhoso quente do lar, a alegria do Natal terminado mas ainda muito presente, a vontade de ver chegar mais um ano de vida. Mirou a mulher que amava abraçar o filho de ambos junto do ventre que carregava o novo fruto dos laços que os uniam. E ver a sua família junto a si fê-lo entender que esta era a razão da sua existência. Não havia nada que não fizesse por ele – simplesmente nada! E quando o fim chegasse, havia algo dentro de si que lhe dizia que a sua maior arma era aquele cenário: o amor que sentia por Dana e pelos filhos seriam a verdadeira chave para a sua salvação! Seriam a prova de que nem tudo fora em vão!

Mas por agora não queria pensar mais, não se queria preocupar com o futuro! Agora ia aproveitar o presente e viver um dia de cada vez. Para saborear cada momento. Afinal, tinha todo o tempo do mundo para entender que nunca era tarde para se ser feliz!

- Papá? – chamou William ainda junto da mãe. – Vens ajudar-nos?

Ele sorriu e avançou para junto da família.

- Claro. Que querem que eu faça?

Fim


End file.
